Interesting
by AriaChronos
Summary: Oneshot. "Who besides him would have thought that it would come to this? That's right, those were words of admiration for the boy who had come up with this plan" said Amuro. "I see...interesting..." Rated T to be save, I don't own Conan.


_Manga chapter 894_

Kudou Yusaku, with his exceptional and trained deductive mind, was sort of expecting this situation.

He was supposed to be at another side of the world, receiving international award for his script that he worked so hard for long time. Yet, came the call from Shinichi, his son, requesting for his help in a plan of covering Okiya Subaru's identity. Shinichi didn't have much choice, Yusaku was the best option to be Okiya in Akai's stead.

As I said before, he was sort of expecting for Shinichi to ask for his help, no matter how much Shinichi insisted that it was his own case.

Being a good father as he was, of course the man obliged and flied to Japan at that moment, while Yukiko attended the Macademy Award in his disguise. So there he was, at his house in Japan, wearing Okiya's attire, and a voice changer mask. He sat on the couch, watching the Macademy Award on T.V, waiting for Amuro, or Bourbon, to come.

_Ding dong_

"Yes?" Yusaku answered via the intercom.

"_Delivery service."_

Yusaku knew that it wasn't. The moment he opened the door, there stood the man he was waiting for.

"Konbanwa, nice to meet you. My name is Tooru Amuro," said the man with tan skin and silver hair.

"Yes..."

"But...I'm not meeting you for the first time, am I?" asked Amuro.

Technically, it was the first time Yusaku even met him. The novelist in disguise could tell that Amuro was not an average person. Amuro's eyes gave out his super intuition and dangerous look. His brows were furrowed a bit, emphasising that carnivorous aura even further. His lips was stretched into a victorious smile, like a predator ready to strike its prey. Yes, Yusaku knew by sight alone that Amuro was very smart, manipulative, and _dangerous_. A deadly one, since he made a brave move by directly confronting his enemy.

"I'd like to talk to you. Do you mind if I come in?"

"Not at all, if it's just you, "Subaru (Yusaku) replied, "I'm very sorry, but I'll have to ask your friends that are waiting outside to remain there. I'm afraid I don't have enough tea cups to serve all of them."

"Don't worry about it, they like waiting outside. However, depending on your answers and actions, all of them might yet intrude upon your hospitality."

The fact that Amuro brought a troop with him, could only mean Amuro didn't want an one-on-one confrontation. He wanted a total victory.

Yusaku then led Amuro inside. Nobody really could tell it, but deep inside he was rather tense. Meeting with somebody from a dangerous organisation, the very one who nearly killed his son, even the mighty Kudou Yusaku couldn't help but feeling nervous. However, Yusaku couldn't afford to falter.

Because he knew that Shinichi was watching via the hidden camera. He knew that his son was more nervous than him. He knew that his vital role not only determined Akai's and Ai's safety, but also his beloved son's life.

Amuro sat on the couch while Yusaku served the tea. And then, Amuro began questioning him about the 'body switching trick'. This was another reason why Yusaku agreed to do this. He was rather curious of Shinichi's latest achievement, the faking of Akai Shuuichi's death. As Amuro went on with his story telling, or rather, interrogation, Yusaku couldn't help but grow a feeling of amazement. The novelist wondered why Shinichi never told him any of it. He could use that trick for his next masterpiece.

He was amazed, yes, by how well Shinichi worked that plan, even though it was exposed anyway by an exceptionally smart silverette. As a father, Yusaku was very proud, not just because the trick Amuro described.

Yusaku reminisced back. When Shinichi was a little kid (a real kid), he was notoriously curious. Well, it was normal for any kids to ask questions to their parents, but little Shinichi was far worse. Just everything made him curious, and there were days when Yusaku couldn't work in peace.

While other kids would play with simple toys like mini cars, dolls, sand castles, or robots, Shinichi indulged himself in games that required problem solving skills. While other kids would read children book or having their parents reading them fairy tales story before bed, Shinichi would prefer reading difficult books in his house library, or begging his father to read him his latest novel. At school, he learnt much faster than any other children at his age (except music, maybe). He had the talents in sports too, soccer being his number one. Despite being such genius, Shinichi wasn't a selfish or shy teen. He was cheerful, kind and quick to make new friends.

Yusaku had no intention of raising his child as a genius, or a detective of that matter. His child was free to choose a dream on his own. But Shinichi took pride on his intelligence, and decided that it was his path.

The fate took an unexpected twist, and before Shinichi knew it, he was involved in the war against Black Organization. Sometimes, Yusaku couldn't help but think that it was his mistake, that his son had to be in such unfortunate situation. If only Shinichi didn't care about crimes and mysteries, he wouldn't go to stalk the two suspicious men in black at that fateful day.

But Shinichi blamed no one except the Organization for his predicament. Sure, at the first months being 7 years old, he didn't take the change too well. Yusaku could tell it, but Shinichi was always in paranoid mode ever since that day. He knew that if the Organization found him still alive, they would hunt him down. He could die, altogether with the people around him, whom he cared so much.

But as time went by, Shinichi didn't see it as survival situation. Well, he still did, but not like before. He saw it as a challenge. Another mystery to solve, a chance to hone his detective skill. More importantly, to solve the crime once and for all.

Shinichi still feared for his life, but not so much anymore. He already accepted the fact that as a detective, his life _would always_ be on the edge. Even if he had to die in the end, he would make sure that the Black Organization fell first before he himself went bye-bye.

In all those times, Yusaku had nothing but satisfaction and proudness toward his son. The next thing Amuro said made the novelist grew even prouder.

"...But if you add few more words that were left unsaid, the meaning changes dramatically," Amuro said, " 'Who besides _him _would have thought that it would come to this?"_  
_

Yusaku didn't need to ask who was 'him'.

"That's right...they were actually words of admiration for the boy who had come up with this plan."

"I see, interesting..." said Yusaku with his smile hidden behind the mask.

Akai Shuuichi, the silver bullet from FBI, admitted that he admired the teen inside little kid body. And even though Amuro didn't say it, Yusaku knew that Amuro too was amazed by Shinichi/Conan's ability. He must have never thought that such little boy could come up with such brilliant plan. The dangerous Organization man, the only one who was capable of exposing the body switch trick, _praised_ the boy.

For his son to be acknowledged by his most dangerous enemy, oh, Yusaku couldn't be more prouder than that.

Shinichi still grew, and would continue to grow. Yusaku knew that there would come the time when Shinichi didn't need to rely on his father anymore. Until then, the novelist promised that nothing would get in his beloved son's way, as long as he still breathed.

* * *

**Review please :3**

**This is a random idea I popped up when reading the part when Yusaku and Amuro are having conversation.**

**Well, in my opinion, Yusaku isn't supposed to know about Akai's death plan, right? Since Conan needs to keep Okiya's identity secret, he wouldn't carelessly share his plan with anybody else, even his parents, until this point, maybe. Well, that's only my thought, correct me if I'm wrong. **

**Anyway, since this is my first Detective Conan fic, sorry for the crappy writing and broken English. **


End file.
